American Voice Actors/Susannah's Dollhouse
Transcript *'Bryce Papenbrook': Hello, Handy Manny's repair shop, you break it. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, and Jād Saxton': We fix it. *'Bryce Papenbrook': This is Manny. *'Cynthia Cranz': Hello Manny, this is Mrs. Alvarez speaking. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Hello Mrs. Alvarez, how are you today?. *'Cynthia Cranz': Very good, thanks, but I need some help, I just found the dollhouse that I buy when I was 10 years old, I want to give it to my little cousin called Susannah, but she needs to put it back together. *'Bryce Papenbrook': The tools and I like to help you with this. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, and Jād Saxton': Yes. *'Bryce Papenbrook': We'll be right over. *'Cynthia Cranz': Oh, thanks Manny, see you later. *'Bryce Papenbrook': See you later. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Okay tools, we need to help Mrs. Alvarez put back together her dollhouse. *'Jād Saxton': That's a great idea, let's go to the toolbox. *'Danielle Judovits': To the toolbox. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, and Jād Saxton': To the toolbox, to the magical toolbox, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, imagination comes alive. *'Tabitha Gyde': Hello Manny, hello tools, let's go inside, it's fun inside. *'Cynthia Cranz': As you can see, my little cousin is very excited that you're here. *'Tabitha Gyde': I want my dollhouse. *'Cynthia Cranz': She can't wait to play with the little furniture, everything is packed inside this box. *'Rob Paulsen': In this case, if I may, let's get started. *'Bryce Papenbrook': It looks like that those walls fit together like this, we need to secure them with some screws. *'Benjamin Diskin': Oh no, the roof is gone. *'Tabitha Gyde': I found it. *'Benjamin Diskin': Oh no, the chimney is gone. *'Jād Saxton': I found it. *'Bryce Papenbrook': And here is some furniture, okay tools, let's put the pieces back together, Pat, will you pinch on this front door?. *'Johnny Yong Bosch': I'll do, I'm the hammer, hello, is someone here?, hello, hello, everyone here?, hello. *'Crispin Freeman': He's gone all day. *'Tabitha Gyde': What's that, Mr. Lo, I think that Manny and the tools did a great job too. *'Bryce Papenbrook': We're not finished yet, we need to put all the furniture inside the dollhouse, let's go tools. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, and Jād Saxton': Get up, get down, if you're gonna come around, we can work together helping Susannah fix the dollhouse, so, get up, get down, because it's gonna make a sound, we can work together helping Susannah fix the dollhouse. *'Kate Higgins': Hey, hey, hands up now, we're sending a message to the crowd, hands wave up, they come down, we party together all around. *'Danielle Judovits': Generous, honesty, laughter, kindness, loyalty. *'Jād Saxton': Susannah helped us each to see. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, and Benjamin Diskin': All that we can be, so. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, and Jād Saxton': Jump up, make a sound, hey, stomp your knees, turn around, start now, make a change, gonna come around, jump up, make a sound, hey, stomp your knees, turn around, The Powerpuff Girls, help her fix the dollhouse, yes. *'Cynthia Cranz': My dollhouse, it looks good as new. *'Tabitha Gyde': Thanks Mom, I love it, and thanks Manny and the tools for making it so nice. *'Bryce Papenbrook': You're welcome, it was our pleasure.